new character new problems
by Tailzkipzigona
Summary: well in this chapter Danny finds out the truth about what happend to Emma.
1. new girl in school

**The new girl in school**

Danny was snapped back in to reality by Sam who had noticed him wondering off into his own world. They were currently in Reg and having the daily notices read out, when a new girl entered the room, Danny recognised her straight away.

He had known here since he was 2 her name was Emma Northover but she had moved away because her parents had to go and work in the R.A.F they had ended up going to Germany. But she had steered clear of the language because she preferred the English language _(no offence if your German)_,

She left when she was 8 and Danny hadn't lost touch once since she left, and the good part was she new all about his ghost powers so that would be one less person to hide from.

She had long blond hair which was tied back with a bobble and wore a white top with a black jacket, with black trousers.

When she walked in the room and she smiled at Danny who was watching her.

Unfortunately the only spare seat was next to Dash so she reluctantly sat next to him.

"Hey there how ya doing?" dash asked "get stuffed" Emma replied "ooo a feisty one" Dash said and moved in but Emma just slapped him and turned away.

But now Dash was even more interested. He needed a though girl friend who could fiend for her self to help beat up the Fenton kid, but Dash had now idea that they where friends.

Danny had been watching the whole thing and just chuckled to himself.

Then the bell rang signalling the start of lessons, Danny walked over to Emma and offered to show her where her next lesson was, which by coincidence was in his Maths class.

Tucker and Sam were also there waiting and Danny introduced them "Emma these are my friends Sam and Tucker" "hay" Emma said "hey welcome to Casper high" Sam replied "yea" Tucker joined in.

Then they noticed the next load of people entering the room for their lessons "ah where late" Danny cried "Emma follow me" he garbed her arm and pulled her away. Tucker and Sam had their lesson in same the room any way so they were ok.

0000000000000000

It was now launch and Danny was waiting for his friends outside the school when a cry came from Dash "hey Fenton think fast" he through a basket ball at Danny. Danny just ducked and covers his head.

Emma was coming to meet him with Sam when she saw the basket ball heading to Danny so and ran over.

The ball bounced of the wall behind with immense speed, and when it was just two inches away from Danny's face when it stopped, Danny looked up to see Emma pulling the basket ball away from his face and into her hands.

"Hey Dash think fast" she shouted back and through the ball back but it missed.

"Hey you missed loser" Dash shouted back Emma had her hands folded with a relaxed look on her face "oh really" she replied.

The basket ball bounced of the tree behind dash and deflected towards the flag pole, bounced of hit the ground and finished in Dashes face, knocking Dash up of the ground and in to the tree, which behind him.

"10/10 I believe" she said looking confidently at her nails. She turned to look at Danny who was just looking at her blindly, then at Sam who was doing the same, and everyone else had also stopped what they where doing and were starring at her.

Then Tucker being Tucker ran in shouting "Wahoo I got a B in my English assay… why is every one staring at Emma like that?" He asked Danny who didn't answer. Then Tucker saw Dash on the floor by the tree. Tucker put two and two together and got six apparently. _(Danny: Tucker never was good at maths 'chuckle' Tailz: you got that right)_

Emma just grinned and ran off to her locker. "That girl is dead" Dash growled.

Danny caught up to her "What was that?" he asked "what was what" she replied "that with Dash" he replied.

"Would you believe shear dumb luck?" she asked Danny cocked an eyebrow "with a look of confidence like that I don't think so" he replied.

Emma quickly changed the subject "so how about lunch?" Danny rolled his eyes and sighed "follow me" and they walked of to the cafeteria.

Danny: ooo a new character.

Tailz: yep so keep reading to find out more about her.

Danny: and review.

Tailz: oh yea.


	2. The plot unfolds

**The plot unfolds**

Danny: yay were back

Tailz: yep so let's get started

Emma had been invited to Danny's house to meet the others.

"Hi there" Maddie greeted as they came in "hi mom Emma's here" Danny answered "hi Emma gosh I haven't seen you since you were" she stopped to think "8" Danny helped "oh yes" she finished.

But Emma wasn't listing she was looking up at some red eyes watching her, she new who it was but didn't tell Danny, for reasons unexplainable 'for now'.

Danny and Emma were up in Danny's room when Jazz came in the room looking at a mag "hi Emma" she said "hi Jazz" Emma answered "what exactly are you doing in here?" Danny asked "oh I though this was my room sorry" and she left Danny knew that she had done it on purpose in order to check on him.

"So how's the ghost catching going?" Emma asked, Danny sighed and ran his hand over his hair "as good as it can get I suppose" he replied while yawning.

"Losing sleep hu?" Emma said "uh hu" Danny replied again and yawning yet again.

00000000000000000

After tea Danny and Emma start to walk up stairs when Danny comments her on her bracelet, but Emma just ignores it and looks down at the ground sulkily.

"Was it something I said?" Danny questioned as they carried on walking down the hall, "well…." Emma looked around and then pushed Danny against the hall wall.

"Look Danny I can't do this any more" she was talking a serous and worried voice. "You see this bracelet?" Danny nodded "Its not a real bracelet its" she went quiet and started again "well we'll talk about that later, but right now your friends and family are in danger" She tolled him.

"What do you mean" Danny asked in shock. "I mean that Skulker is in the our world and is planning to kill your friends, family and then you" she carried on.

Danny, who was now very scared went ghost, grabbed Emma by the hand and flew of to Sam's house to try to prove Emma wrong.

But Emma was right as Danny looked franticly through her house but there was no sign of Sam any wear.

The same at Tuckers house. But the house Danny was dreading the most was his own.

Danny flew back to his house and went intangible still holding Emma. Danny flew all around the house trying to find them with no success.

"You were right" Danny pointed out as he slumped to the floor leaning on the sitting room wall "don't give up Danny you can still help them" as Emma tried to comfort Danny "what's the point. I can't beat Skulker not while he has my friends and family to hold against me" Danny sulked.

"Hey Emma?" Danny asked "yes" she replied "if you new about this then why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

She hesitated and sighed and sat next to Danny, she had hidden it long enough "well you see this bracelet. It's not really a bracelet" Danny just looked at her lost "It's one of Skulker's inventions" she described. "What does it do?" he asked.

Emma sighed and looked at the ground "it stop's halfa's going ghost" She replied "what!" Danny was just shocked at first "when where?" he asked

Well it all started when you were 4 and I was 3……

00000000000000

Danny and Emma were down in the cellar watching Jack build the portal to the ghost zone "there its finished" Jack announced proudly.

Danny both cocked his head to the right and Emma being three just copied him for the sake of it "what is it" Danny asked "can't you see it's a portal to the ghost zone, of course its not on yet but it will be in a moment" Jack answered.

Then Jack walked over to the ghost portal with Maddie and Jazz watching too, Jack pushed the button to get the portal working. But nothing happened he sighed at yet another failure as Maddie and Jazz lead him out the room to comfort him.

Danny got of the stool he was sat on and when to look at the machine "Emma stay there" Danny ordered "and Emma listened for once but at the time she only listened to Danny.

Danny was stood in side the failed experiment "no wonder it isn't working the string (wire) is sticking out" he Said whilst plugging it in.

But the machine hadn't been turned of at the switch and Danny was suddenly engulfed in swirling colours and he felt his body change 'DNA' he shouted not because it hurt because he was scared.

Emma new she something was wrong and she had to help. she knocked a rope of the table as she got of her stool. She picked up the rope and tied it around the banister of the stairs leading out the room.

Now Emma only being three didn't know how to do knots very well. But Danny had being trying to teach her lately and she some how managed to do a well it wasn't exactly a knot but it'll do.

She tied the rope around her leg too, well we can't all be perfect' and walked over to the portal and jumped in.

Danny was now seriously in danger of being sucked in to the ghost world and no getting out. He was about to give up when Emma came along "what Emma how did you" he asked as Emma grabbed him.

Danny had to pull them in, as Emma wasn't strong enough. They finally made it out the ghost zone and were sat on the floor Emma was hugging Danny "thanks Emma" he said and hugged her back.

0000000000000000000

Moving forward to the present. "That long hu!" Danny sighed "yep" she replied.

"Hang on if you're a ghost how come my ghost signal hasn't gone off?" He asked "The bracelet stops that happening too so you wouldn't find out" was the answer.

The silence was cut as the door bell rang Danny started to rush over to get it when Emma grabbed him by the collar "Danny your still in ghost mode remember, I'll get it" she said.

Emma went to answer the door while Danny stayed be hind the wall listening but all that was said was "your coming with me" and Emma screaming.

Danny flew after them. The person who had taken Emma was Skulker.

Danny followed in hot pursuit.

Tailz: Oooo what will happen to Danny, his parents and friends. Keep reading and you'll find out and don't forget to review.

Danny: yay see ya


	3. The rescue attempt

**The rescue attempt**

Danny: alright let's find out what happens to Emma and if I can save everyone.

Tailz: yea come on.

Danny chased Skulker to the air port and they were out on the air strip were the people were boarding.

The wind wiped through Danny's hair as he stood on the air strip confronting Skulker "get lost Phantom" Skulker shouted "that's Danny Phantom to you. Now let Emma go" He said.

"After what she did to you, remember she lied to you all this time" Skulker taunted "Danny it's not true I had my reasons for not telling you and I regret ever lying to you. I've never lied to you about anything before" She shouted.

"Well Phantom. Well leave you to think about that, Well leave with an old friend of yours from the last fanfic. Siamolina ATTACK!" Skulker shouted.

Siamolina immediately engulfed Danny in flames "DANNY" Emma shouted back. When Danny was reviled he was protected by a shield of plasma "Se ya" Skulker shouted down to Danny as he flew away with Emma.

Emma new she had to do something "hey Skulker I bet you don't dare hit a girl" she said "oh yes I would but I don't have to "what you scared I'll be too tough for your weak body" she teased "no way" Skulker growled and went in for a punch.

Emma quickly stuck the hand with the bracelet on over her face and Skulker's fist smashed Wright through it. "He eh sucker" She said and went ghost and kicked him away and flew of to Danny.

000000000000000000

Mean while Danny was having trouble fighting of Siamolina and was on the ground at her mercy when an electric ball knocked her away. Danny recognised it from his last battle with Siamolina and it had saved his life 'previous fanfic'. But whatever it was that had fired it had gotten away from him before he could find out who it was.

Danny scanned the sky and Saw another ghost in the air, it took him a while to figure out who it was

"Emma?" he questioned as the ghost came to help him "the one and only" she replied it was you who saved my butt back at the pool "yep" she helped him up.

"So you have been helping me" he stated but there was no time for Emma to reply because they were just inches away from being hit by a fire ball.

"you fool girl" Skulker shouted "no one makes a fool out of me" he continued "yea except me" she shouted back and ducked from nearly being hit again by Skulker.

"Well you may have gotten away but Danny's other friends and family are still mine" he grinned at them both.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?" Danny demanded to hear "oh you'll find out try the control tower" Skulker replied. Danny gave him an evil then immediately flew off with Emma close behind.

000000000000000000

They arrived at the control centre but no one was there "were are they" Said Danny frustrated and he banged his hand on one of the controls causing all the sky lights on in the air port "oops" he said with a grin and turned them off.

"well" Emma started "don't think I'm not still mad at you" Danny butted in "I only saved you because I need you help to rescue the others" he said Emma just went quiet and was hurt at Danny's words but he had a good reason be after all she had known that Skulker was planning to do this.

Bam bam bam well that's it for this time see ya, oh and review.

Danny: bye


	4. The truth behind Emma's story

**The truth behind Emma's story**

Tailz: I think this is going to be one of my best Fanfic yet. I know I've only done two different ones but hay.

oooooooooooooo

Emma and Danny were sat in an awkward silence in the control tower when a bracelet was fired at Emma it rapped around her 'left' wrist and she fell to the floor and changed back to her human form.

Danny had turned around to see the whole thing. Then the ground opened up beneath her and she fell down Danny followed.

Danny caught Emma just be for she hit the ground "thanks" she said awkwardly.

"How nice of you to drop in Emma and Danny" Skulker said whilst entering the place in witch they had fallen.

They had fallen in to a big under ground room full of various gadgets and stuff.

"Skulker when through all this trouble to get me too" she said with a fed up look on her face.

Danny answered her "I'm more bothered about my family and _friends_" Emma just looked sadly at the ground "hey Danny think fast" Skulker said _(I like that saying)_ Danny turned but Emma didn't save him this time.

With a push a button he two had the bracelet on "Sorry about the girly look. But that shouldn't be a problem for you Danny Phantom" Skulker was enjoying Danny's pain as he changed back in to his human self.

Danny was to down to even bother fighting him off so he and Emma were both tied up together and dragged off.

0000000000000000

When they reached the room witch had spikes on the left and right wall Skulker spoke to them "welcome yo your doom children. Oh and Danny if your wondering were your family and friends are just take a look on the monitor in front of you"

"You see there in a trance and are walking on the plane to their doom as they will soon find out In 1hour they well realise there is no pilot and they will plummet to their deaths" he laughed "NO" Danny shouted "there's nothing you can do Phantom. Now if you'll excuse me I have a load of deaths to witness.

"this is all your fault Emma if you had warned me sooner this never would of happened" Danny accused "I already tolled you I have my reasons" she said "well now's the time to say them considering where're about to be crushed" Danny said crossly.

"Ok if you must know if tolled you about the bracelet Skulker would have killed me which wouldn't be too bad because both my family and friends are dead" She shouted.

Danny started to calm down "they are?" he asked "yep Skulker did the same to them as what he's doing to your parents, except he let me live with the guilt for 5 years instead of killing me. I've been an orphan for ages and only just managed to escape and fly here. But Skulker got to me first with this stupid bracelet" She replied.

"I'm sorry" Danny said "its ok you didn't know" Emma said calmly "Emma?" Danny asked " yea?" was the reply "at least we managed to be friends in the end" he held her hand under he rope" uh hu" was the reply as the walls slowly moved closer to them.

Danny looked at the clock 45 minuets left.

Tailz: 'Sniff' poor Emma.

Danny: you ok.

Tailz: uh hu I think you should take this one.

Danny: ok well that's your lot for this time. Review to!


End file.
